Aircraft require manual control by pilots and other operatives. While automated control has become increasingly sophisticated, there remains a need for a pilot to engage with the control of an aircraft, particularly on landing and take-off, but also in-flight.
Control of an aircraft involves selection, by a user, of values for a multiplicity of control variables. Some control variables are binary, in that a control system is selected either to be in an ‘On’ state or an ‘Off’ state. An example of this is the deployment of landing gear. Other controls involve selection of a scalar quantity—the pilot is expected to select a value within a selection range. Yet further controls involve the selection of one of a set of options.